Sulley
James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the main protagonist of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. He is a starter and playable character in Disney INFINITY. His father was a scaring major. Sulley was released on August 18th at launch, and a Crystal Figure of Sulley was released on October 11 in Canada and on October 13 everywhere else exclusively at Toys "R" Us. Appearance Sulley is a giant, furry, blue, friendly and sweet monster. He has blue eyes, thick dark blue eyebrows, and a dark blue nose. He has one tannish horn on each side of his head. Sulley has purple spots all over his body along with a lighter blue belly. He has round spikes down his back and on his tail. Sulley has dark black claws on his fingers and toes. He is normally seen without clothes. Abilities One of Sulley's abilities is to scare people. By scaring, he can activate triggers in his respective playset that will help him in many instances. Sulley otherwise relies on weapons like the Toilet Paper Launcher, as well as a shoulder charge. He has also demonstrated many instances of great strength and endurance. Films Monsters University Sulley was an arrogant, carefree teenager who loves to prank others. "When it comes to Scaring, Sulley’s a natural—his abundant size, fierce roar and family legacy of a long line of high-achieving Scarers make him a shoo-in for the esteemed Scare Program at Monsters University. But from the moment the overly confident monster steps his big furry feet on campus, it’s clear he’d rather crack jokes than books—and he learns the hard way that his unfettered talent and family ties can only get him so far. With his ego bruised and future in jeopardy, a stubborn Sulley must put his pride aside, team up with an odd bunch of misfit monsters and actually work if he wants to live up to his true Scaring potential." ''Monsters, Inc. Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc., and was naturally afraid of humans, due to their rumored 'Toxic touch' that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant... until he met Boo (AKA Mary), a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's rival who also wants to be top scarer, tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA (Child Detection Agency), Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, apparently turning the energy crisis around. He is then able to visit Boo whenever he wants to. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, written, and produced the play, in front of the audience, and he appears in the play as a co-star. Release history Trivia *Model number is 1000002. *Crystal variant's is 1000032. *James P. Suluvain is one of the three charaters in the Starter Pack. The other two being Mr. Incredible and Captain Jack Sparrow. *Sulley is the first 1.0 character to have confirmed locomotion in 2.0, that being a super-jump. Gallery Sully-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg|Sulley's figure. SulleyInGame.png|Sulley in-game. File:SulleyMonstersUniversity.png|Sulley in Monsters University. Disney Infinity Monsters University - Sulley File:Disney Infinity - Sulley Character Gameplay - Series 1 Crystal sully.png|The Infinite Crystal Series Sulley Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pixar Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Series 1 Category:Heroes Category:Starter Pack Category:Starter Character Category:Crystal Figures Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Super Jump Characters